My Little Vegetarian
by seeiko
Summary: After storming out of her house after a fight with her parents, Sam finds herself taking a ride back to Amity with someone unexpected. (FOP Crossover, ChipXSam. Yes, You read that right, and this isn't a dream.)


_Alright. My good friend Lava-Wolf-Cooper wrote the first part of this story. Go check her out, and review her stories._

_It twas a gift, and I decided to continue it. You'll notice the style change where I started writing._

_And yes, you did read the summary right! This **IS** ChipXSam coupling. First on the block, I dare say! Also, this is A ONESHOT, so NEH!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own FOP or DP. So DARE!_

* * *

Sam cried out in fury as she slammed the front door to her house shut and walked down her front steps. The streetlights were glowing brightly as the sun began to set. Shuddering against the cold autumn wind, she walked down the street and towards the exit of Amity Park.

The stars and the moon peeped out from behind the clouds in the darkened sky. Sam was well away from Amity Park now, but she soon regretted the fact she had stormed out of her house without anything; no jacket, no snacks, no nothing.

Sam sat down on the edge of the road, watching cars pass by on their way to and from her home. She sighed.

'_How could I have been so stupid? Sure, I was pretty ticked off at them before, but why did I run off like that?'_ She shuddered against another gust of wind. _'I could always go back now, but I'm so tired. The whole walk took hours, and I'm so far from home…" _Sam slammed her fist into the ground beneath her. "I'm so stupid!" She cried, and then lay down in the grass on the edge of the busy street.

A car shrieking loud music pulled up beside the road. "Hey," said the driver. "You okay?" Sam looked up and gasped.

"Ch-Chip…Skylark?" she squeaked. He gave her one of his famous smiles. "No way!"

"Way," he said. "Need a ride?" Sam nodded, and he opened his sports car's passenger door.

It hit her afterwards how insane this was. Firstly, why was he driving himself around in a car? Why wasn't he bring drove around in a limo or something? Also, why was _Chip Skylark_ here? Of all places?

She felt like speaking aloud her questions, but didn't have the backbone and plus the tacky loud music was rather distracting. Biting her tongue, she stared out of the window. She was slightly ashamed of herself for squeaking, gushing over the fact that it was 'him'. She was a 'Goth'; supposedly she couldn't and shouldn't like anything popular.

Luckily for her, he spoke up first. "You looked familiar, that's why I picked you up." He felt the need to verify himself, obviously. "Why were you sitting on the side of the road?" He questioned, raising a black eyebrow at her.

Sam snorted, only looking at him through the reflection of the window. "Why are you driving around a car, when you should have a limo driver?" She countered.

Nervous laughter was her first response, followed closely by words. "Fangirls caught on too quickly, every time we got a new bus, they'd rip it to pieces."

Sam held back a chuckle, instead hiding be hide an uncaring façade. When she didn't speak up, Chip continued. "What's your name? Maybe then I can figure out why you look so familiar."

Sam shrugged, now figuring this was some sort of demented dream_. 'Oh well,'_ she thought _'won't hurt to tell dream-chip my name.'_ She mused, before speaking. "Sam Manson." She spoke dully, staring out of the window and refusing to look straight at the singer.

Chip snapped his fingers before speaking. "I know where I've seen you! My manger talks about you and your family all the time! Your grandfather invented the machine that twirls cellophane around toothpicks! He even has a picture of your family on his desk!"

This seemed to bring Sam out of her façade, as she turned her head to look at him in disbelief. "Err?"

* * *

For the next while, they talked. Sam found out that there was a concert in Amity Park, and so the Fangirls wouldn't trace him to the bus he drove to the location of the concert in one of his mangers' cars, whilst his crew set-up.

It seemed bittersweet when they entered Amity Park. Chip insisted on driving her to her home though, saying that it wouldn't take time from getting to the concert, because he was early anyway. And he also promised not to tell his manger where she lived.

She reluctantly agreed. What could it hurt? Telling him where she lived, and how to get there she once more started out of her window. By now, her parents most likely left the house for their fancy party, leaving the servants to look for her.

Slowly, he came to a stop in front of her house. Seeing the lights off, Sam sighed. Score five for Sam; once more she was right in predicting her parents. Smiling thankfully at Chip- still not believing this had really happened, she spoke. "Thanks for the ride."

He smiled at her, his perfect teeth shining although no light seemed to be hitting them. "You're welcome. It'll be hilarious to see my manger spazz out when I tell him I met a Manson."

Sam laughed, not really knowing herself if it was a real one or a nervous one. Just as she was going to open the door, Chip's voice stopped her.

"Hey. Before you go... Just what were you doing on the side of the road?" He questioned.

It was strange, although she'd only know him about an hour... She felt a bizarre sensation of trust. Maybe it was because part of her was screaming this was a dream... Or maybe because she was tired of repressing her fears, her problems.

"A fight with my parents. They wanted me to go to this party... Only serving meat... This caused a fight, were my parents sort of tried to change me again..." She shuffled a laugh when he gave her a confused look. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh." He stated, still looking slightly confused. "And you didn't take it well?" He questioned.

"Well. They only really want what they believe is right for me... I guess.. I dunno, maybe I've just been stressed about... Stuff." She had stopped herself, when she saw the unreadable look that Chip was giving her.

His unreadable look turned to one of understanding, as he 'ohhed' and gave her a slight smile. Feeling uneasy, Sam shifted nervously and clicked the door handle, opening the door. Exiting the car with a small 'Bye.' And a wave, she walked up the steps to her house.

She listened to the sounds of Chip's car driving away, still in doubt. Hopefully this wasn't a dream because if it was she would have to write it down. It's not like she could tell anyone anyway. No one would believe her, not even her two best friends. Sighing lowly, she opened the door with the key 'cleverly' hidden under the door matt and opened the door.

* * *

_**A Month Later...**_

The lovesick squeal of the common prep rung out through Casper high at the beginning of school, early morning. A chorus of other squeals followed the first squeal, each one sounding different then the one before.

The lovesick squeal could mean only one thing, judging by the weather and timing one of their favorite singers had released a new album.

Sam rolled her eyes, standing far away from the preps but still being able to hear them. She gave them one glance, before looking away and back to her two best friends, Tucker and Danny.

Deciding that the subject of the prep's squeals would be a better subject then what they were talking about, she brought it up. "What are they squealing about?" She asked dully, sounded uninterested although she was.

Tucker brought out his PDA, hitting certain spots before he smirked. "Chip Skylark just released a new album. Hmm, here's a list of some of the songs...Haha! Sam, this one might suit your fancy... _'My Little Vegetarian.' _"

Sam started coughing with eyes wide, well Danny laughed. Tucker, with a wide grin on his face downloaded the lyrics. Never giving up a chance to tease his female friend.

Laughing, Tucker spoke up. "Haha! The lyrics are priceless, at some points it sounds like he's really talking about _you._ Do you have a secret life we don't know about?"

Sam glared at Tucker, doing her best to fight off a blush. "Yes Tucker. I'm in a relationship with a famous pop singer, I'm even pregnant with his shiny toothed handsome singer baby." Her words were dripping with sarcasm, a dull expression on her face.

"Well yeah, judging by these lyrics you maybe." Tucker joked, snickering.

Growling, Sam snacked the PDA from her dark skinned friend, reading the so-called 'suggestive lyrics'. Her eyes widen for a moment, before she shook her head to hid a blush and pasted the PDA back to the short friend.

Danny, not wanting to miss out grabbed the PDA from Tucker, whom pouted before reading. " "She won't touch a thing of meat, 'cause she's my little vegetarian. She loves the animals, almost as much as I love her." Damn, this guy is sad." Danny said offhandedly, throwing the PDA into the air for Tucker to catch.

Tucker barely managed to catch the beloved device, as Sam forced a nervous laugh. "I know. "Her parents always try to change her, but she stays the same. 'Cause she's just my little vegetarian." Does that even rhyme?" She questioned, trying to pull it off insultingly. But it didn't come out as much as she would have liked it to have.

Tucker, after making sure his 'beloved' was safe decided to speak up. "Nope, I don't think so. But who cares, he **is** delicious." Danny and Sam looked at him like he had grown and second head, causing him to laugh nervously.

"Some crazy guy said so when I was on vacation in Dimmsdale awhile back, and you know what I've always said-"

"IfA crazy guy says it, it must be true." Both Sam and Danny said dully, a bored expression on their faces.


End file.
